This invention relates to a banner mounting kit for use with decorative banners. The banner mounting kit may include special banners of a particular design for advantageous use with the mounting kit. Decorative banner mounting systems have been devised for display of banners from posts, walls, and other permanent structures where a decorative or informational banner is desired to be displayed. While a variety of different size banners of different display content are intended, the use of the term decorative banners is used to connote generally rectangular banners of both decorative and informational content.
Prior art systems include simple pole mounts that are attached directly to the mounting structure by fastening straps or bolts. Such systems frequently lack any means for adjustment and require repositioning of at least one of the mounting brackets that are provided with the pole mounts for each end of the banner. Frequently, two banners with a total of four mounting brackets are displayed on each side of a post. Since one set of attachment straps are provided for the two top brackets, and one set for the bottom brackets, individual adjustment for one banner is not possible in direct mount systems.
In a typical mounting system, a cloth or other flexible sheet having ends with a rod pocket are installed on substantially parallel-oriented banner poles that are vertically spaced on the support structure. Each banner pole is typically a tube or rod, and is preferably a high strength fiberglass rod that permits frequent flexing without failure. Because a banner is stretched between the displaced banner poles, the banner provides a windsheet that is subjected to the buffeting of winds which can exert substantial forces both on the mounting system and the banner poles. Such wind forces can not only tear or dislodge a banner, but may cause loosening or dislodgement of the mounting system. Because the mounting system may include a metal bracket mounted high above a pedestrian area such as a sidewalk, great care must be taken such that components do not become dislodged and result in a hazard to nearby individuals.
In the preferred system, the banner mounting kit must be easily installed and include a method for adjusting the spacing of the displaced poles such that the banner, spanning the space between poles, is maintained taut. When the outer edge of the banner is not taut, the edge can flap in the wind and initiate tearing or slippage from the support posts. Certain techniques, such as canting the banner poles, whereby the spacing between poles increases as the pole ends are approached are used to maintain the banner taut across its width. This technique is best combined with other means for securing the banner to the mounting system for optimum results.